The present disclosure relates to patient support devices and methods of operating patient support devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to surgical patient supports and methods of operating surgical patient supports.
Patient supports devices, for example, those of surgical patient supports can provide support to patient's bodies to provide surgical access to surgical sites on the patient's body. Providing surgical access to surgical sites on a patient's body promotes favorable surgical conditions and increases the opportunity for successful results.
Positioning the patient's body in one particular manner can provide a surgical team preferred and/or appropriate access to particular surgical sites, while other body positions may provide access to different surgical sites or different access to the same surgical site. As a surgical patient is often unconscious during a surgery, a surgical team may arrange a patient's body in various positions throughout the surgery. Surgical patient supports, such as operating tables, that accommodate a certain patient body position can provide surgical access to certain surgical sites while safely supporting the patient's body.